verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/The protector of the 5th wall.
The protector of the 5th wall is an immensely powetful godlike being who is charged with the protection of the barrier between the omniverse and the outside. Existing in a realm between the omniverse and the beyonder the protector of the 5th wall stops the outside demons from creeping into the omniverse thus keeping reality in balance. Although the protector of the 5th wall is sworn to guard the wall he has the capability to destroy the two locations he protects allowing him to wipe out both the omniverse beyond in exactly 0 time. What this means that not even an infinitesimal ammount of time would have gone off before he destroyed both the omniverse and the beyond. The protector of the 5th wall has many abilities including but not limited to: true omnipotence at least in a sense as he is beyond the powers of his own realm , the omniverse and the outside , omniscience the protector of the 5th wall knows all including how to kill the idea breakers and other abstract entities , omniprescence: the protector of the 5th wall exists in all dimensions , concepts ,ideas thoughts , worlds and realities simultanaeously he is also the embodiment of everything and nothing as well as a bit inbetween. True immortality there is no possible or impossible way for the protector of the 5th wall to die as the concept of death itself is part of him giving him full control over the powers of life and death. size alteration: the protector of the 5th has the ability to grow to below infinitesimal to beyond transfinite allowing him to enter dimensions and planes of existence unheard of to even the most powerful beings. Infinity+1 superpowers: this ability means that the protector of the 5th wall has every power and ability that exists plus an uncountably infinite number of other powers , and he uses them to absolute effect. The protector of the 5th wall is just one aspect of his supreme self as he in fact created the 5th wall as well as all the other walls. Here are some things the protector of the 5th wall has done when in a weakended state: *Destroyed all of existence including his own realm which makes the universe look like a quantum string in comparison if said string was 1/10^65432th its size. *After destroying all of existence the protector of the 5th wall recreated it so quickly that the all seeing eye the surveilence system of the gods could not detect the change that had happened. *Demonstrated his ability to defy logic by dividing by 0 then proving that 1+1= goldfish. *Later he/it claimed that all of reality was simply part of a grand computer game it had set up to see whether or not life could coexist. *His true boundless form exists in a space that encompasses an absolutely infinite ammount of space but is still contained within the box. *Has full awareness of the the existence of the box making it truly omnipotent in every sense. This is just a fraction of the full power of the protector of 5th walls power as it vastly transcends everything and anything including itself and all its avatars. Although the protector of the 5th wall is boundlessly beyond all of existence it is still contained within the box. Category:Blog posts